


For Tonight

by bboiseux



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Relationship Negotiation, Spanking, With a Tiny Bit of Smut at the Beginning, critmas treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Beau stops by for a quick fuck.  Reani hopes there might be more.  They talk.For the Prompt:I love the idea of a bittersweet fic about them really wanting each other in very different ways, like Beau wants something no-strings-attached that she doesn’t have to come back to and Reani wants this to be the beginning of something. And they smooch and they hold each other and try to be enough for the present moment.Reading Time:abt 6 mins.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Reanminere "Reani"
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29
Collections: Critmas Exchange 2019





	For Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Capitola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitola/gifts).



There was something so attractive about Reani’s naked, gold-flecked body bent over the bed, her ass beaming a brilliant scarlet, her whole body shaking with each slap of Beau’s hand, a little quiver of pleasure dripping from her lips with each electric smack. Beau was a quick study and after their first night together, she’d gotten the message. Of course, there was only so long she could keep it up. Her hand was already tingling from the steady rhythm she was beating out, a rhythm that drove Reani’s whispers into gasps and then moans and then pleading screams. Of course, Beau got that in other ways, when she kissed the blooming red (the heat delicious on her lips) and let her mouth do the talking.

Afterwards, after Reani had showed her appreciation and they were both flushed and drenched and their bodies were limp and their breathing ragged, Reani smiled (Beau loved the way she could smile with her whole face—bright and shining) and said, “I hoped you’d come back.”

Beau tangled her fingers in Reani’s white locks. “You think I could leave this badass bod for long?” She leaned in and pressed Reani tight, took a deep drink of her lips. Reani whimpered when she pulled away. “Shit, I could spend a week just showing my appreciation to your tits.”

“Do you …” Reani ran a finger down Beau’s sternum and traced shapes across her ribs. “Do you think you’ll stay around a little longer?”

“Nah, I’ve got to get back to the gang.” Beau felt Reani’s body sink. She’d felt that disappointment before, so Beau took a deep breath and put on her best game face. “But it’s nice to do this. Fuck, maybe we could do this again some time.”

Reani had rolled onto her back and was staring at the ceiling. “Do you think, maybe we could … you know, if you think it’s a good idea, make this a thing? You know, us?”

Beau had been here before. Fuck, she even got it. But she hated when that glorious afterglow got ruined because someone wanted more. Sure, she could play dumb, but …. “I’m not—” Beau rolled to her side and propped herself up so she could take in Reani’s face in all its glory—her hair somehow still perfect (a halo lightly visible above) but her eyes heavy with expectations. “I can’t do that right now.”

“Oh.” Such a simple sound and yet Beau felt it in her gut.

It wasn’t that Beau didn’t care about the girls she slept with—hell, if she was going to pick someone to care about it would probably be one of those girls because at least she’d know the sex would be amazing—but that wasn’t what this was. She’d known when she and Reani had ground out their ecstasy last time that Reani had feelings. Somehow, Beau had thought Reani would get over them, given time. That they could just have … this … and be done. Apparently not.

“You’re great, don’t get me wrong, but—”

“But you don’t like me that way,” Reani finished.

Beau was never the most patient monk. “Well, I certainly wasn’t going to say any tired old shit like that.” But she calmed herself and continued, “I can’t have someone like you right now. Someone who’s good and cares and, well … Reani, you love so easily and that’s scary as fuck.”

Beau could tell that her words weren’t making things better. Reani’s face had sunk deeper into shadow, even though the light hadn’t changed and Beau could see the glimmer of unshed tears in her eyes.

“I—I thought maybe you might … more than like me. You don’t have to love me, but … maybe more than like me?”

Beau hesitated. Reani was asking for something Beau found hard to give, so she reached over with her free hand and took Reani’s hand, pulled it to her lips. With a kiss on each knuckle, Beau said, “Yeah, of course I more than like you.” She lingered for a moment, her lips lingering on the pack of Reani’s hand, tasting the mixture of their flavors.

Before Beau could say anymore, Reani interrupted: “I thought if people liked people that much … you, made that ….” Abruptly, Reani pulled her hand away and rolled over again, turning her back to Beau.

Beau barely hesitated. She edged closer and pressed her body close, spooning Reani, finding just the right place for her arms (she had enough practice to know how to make this work). Her face buried in Reani’s hair, her lips hovering just by Reani’s skin, Beau said, “It doesn’t matter how much you like someone and …” Now Beau did hesitate. She knew Reani needed comfort, but comfort in this case meant honesty and honesty wasn’t something Beau usually volunteered. But she’s spent an awful lot of time this year doing uncomfortable things and, even if this was breaking up what she thought was going to be a simple fuck and fun …. “And I do like you that much. You’re badass and hardcore and you stick to your fucking guns.”

Reani had turned her head slightly and was glancing back at Beau.

“You like me that much?”

“I like you more than I should let myself. How about that?”

Reani’s face was buried again and Beau felt her draw her knees up to her chest. “I—I don’t think I understand people as well as I should.”

Beau snorted. “Amen to that.” Then she sighed. “I mean, you get it though, even if you don’t want to, right? Fen wanted you to stop doing what you needed to do, so you could stay with her, but you knew you couldn’t.” Beau felt Reani’s muscles loosen. “It doesn’t matter what I feel. It doesn’t matter what feelings I have—and I promise you I am not fucking aware enough of that to give you a straight answer—what matters is: I have to make the world a better place or at least a less fucked up place, just like you and—and I can’t stay here and do it.”

For a few minutes there were just the rise and fall of their bodies, the movement of air in and out of their lungs, but, finally, Reani said, “I guess I understand. I guess I should be happy we have this.”

“Well, I don’t know about happy. How about we just agree to enjoy what we get? We can worry about happy later.”

Reani squirmed in Beau’s arms, almost flailing until she was facing her. Before Beau could say anything (it was going to be an attempt at a joke), Reani leaned in and took a quick kiss, her arms wrapped around Beau.

“How do we enjoy tonight?”

Beau wanted to say “Are you up for rounds two through five?” but instead she said, “How do you want to enjoy tonight?”

Reani’s arms were strong as they squeezed tight and pressed their still hot bodies together. “I’d really like you to hold me a little longer, if that’s okay.”

Right before she pulled Reani in for another kiss, Beau said, “Yeah. It’s okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and talking to all of you, so feel free to leave your thoughts! Even key smashes and extra kudos (<3) are cherished! (And if you want to comment, but don't want a response, just add *whisper* to your comment).


End file.
